


#24: Be Safe

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [24]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Dan, Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: (Paraphrased for clarity): Martin finds out about phan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holdiay posting schedule: Xmas eve- Ficmas 24, Trans!Dan oneshot///Xmas- Ficmas 25, CMS bonus chapter, Smut oneshot

Tonight is the first night of Dan Howell’s stay at the Lester house. When Martyn meets him, he’s a demure kid who hides behind his fringe and blushes when anyone so much as looks at him during dinner. But after dinner… Phil’s parents can’t hear because they’re down the hall, but Martyn rooms right next them, and hears a lot of things he really doesn’t need to. For example, his awkward nerdy brother apparently isn’t so awkward around Dan. During dinner, he would talk to Dan too quietly for anyone else to hear, looking genuinely concerned, but quickly morphing to confident. 

That night, Martin cranks up his TV so that he doesn’t have to hear the moans and Phil’s voice praising Dan, or telling him what to do. The next morning, he stays in his room when they first get up because  _ of course they’re going at it again, they’re teenagers _ .

“Morning,” Phil says when he comes into the kitchen, hair still damp from the shower he shared with Dan after this morning’s activities. Behind him trails Dan, head down, blushing, and not meeting anyone’s eyes.

Martin takes a long sip of his coffee. “Morning. You alright Phil? I heard some stuff last night…”

“I’m so sorry!” Phil says immediately, color rising in his cheeks as well. “I thought-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I mean, you’re kids and you just got together. Just be safe, okay? And please be quieter if that’s what you’re doing.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, prompts are closed, no exceptions


End file.
